Amnesia Gamebang
by MuffinMaker1
Summary: What will happend when Ian, Anthony, Joven, Sohinki, Mary and lasercorn is sucked into the game Amnesia? Are they going to make it out alive or will they suffer a painful death? Read to find out! This is just another Smosh fanfic. Dont like? Dont read! Deal with it. Rated T because dont know what the fuck i am supposed to do when i'm rating o.o
1. Chapter 1 Amnesia

**So, what will happend when Smosh is sucked into Amnesia? Will they be able to come out alive, or will they suffer a painful death? You maybe think: "Hey, ofcourse they will make it alive, every story has a happy ending". But i can tell you that i dont think it will be a happy ending here. If you have seen my pewdiecry fanfic "The Last Cry" you know that it wasnt a good ending. I like when the endings are kinda sad and depressing (i'm not a emo or goth or something like that, i just like sad endings). Dont like, dont read. I hope you will like it anyway :)**

"Hi, guys, today we will play Amnesia! It is a scary game where you have to make it out of the castle alive." Initiated Anthony and everyone cheered. "The one who dies the fastest looses and will be punched with a homemade grunt-hand!" Continued Ian and rubbed his hands against each other with an evil smile. "Then, shall we begin?" Asked Joven. "Gamebang!" Sohinki exclaimed and frose in a pose with his finger pointing against the camera. The others followed his example and then they started to play. Joven was the first one to get to play. Anthony sat the timer on his phone on twenty minutes. Joven failed after five minutes when the first grunt appeared and he hid behind a chair. He raged as he died again and again and again. When the timer was done, Joven literally threw the console on Sohinki. Sohinki knew when the grunt was going to come out and when the grunt smashed the door, he ran back to another room and hid behind some boxes. Though, he died a few minutes later when he ran backwards into a grunt. When he should restart, the time was out and he handed the console to Mari. And so it went on until Lasercorn finally made it to the door to the freedom. Everyone applauded. "Okay, so: On first place we have Lasercorn that finished it on 17 minutes and 34 seconds. On second place we have Sohinki that died in 19 minutes and 44 seconds. On third place we have me that died in 17 minutes and 3 seconds. On fourth place we have Mari that died in 16 minutes and 28 seconds. On fifth place we have Ian that died in 10 minutes and 57 seconds. And on last place we have Joven that died in 5 minutes and 43 seconds." Said Anthony. Ian ran away to get the grunt-hand and handed it over to Lasercorn. Lasercorn took it and smiled an evil smile to Joven. Joven tried to protect his body, but the fake-claws made of sticks, scratched his back and he was too busy with squirming around. When Lasercornd was done with tortuering Joven, he laid down the grunt-hand on the floor. "Okay, guys, thanks for watching and we'll see you next time." Said Anthony to their viewers. Ian pointed at the camera. "Gamebang!" He exclaimed and the others did the same. When they were done, they ordered pizza. They had decided to eat in the studio today. "And no onions. Yeah, thanks." Lasercorn ended their ordering. "Pizza will be here in 15 minutes!" Said he. Joven looked a little pale. "Guys... i dont feel too good..." he complained. "Maybe you should go home." Mari suggested. "No, i can..." Joven passed out and fell to the floor. The others turned around to look at him. "Joven!" Mari kneeled down beside his body and took his pulse. "He is still alive!" She sighed. Sohinki started to look pale as well. "I don't feel so good either..." He said confused. Lasercorn catched him as he passed out and started to fall. "What the fuck is going on?!" Marie screamed as she turned around to see Sohinki's lifeless body. Suddently she started to look pale and after a split second she fell down on Jovens body. Lasercorn laid down Sohinki's body gently and then looked at the other two guys. "Are you guys okay?" Asked he. "Honestly, i feel a little wierd..." Said Anthony and held a hand on his head. "Fight it, Ant!" Said Ian and shook his friend. "Just a little nap..." Anthony begged and passed out as well. Ian catched him and then laid him down. "You okay, Ian?" Asked Lasercorn. He started to feel a little tired himself. Ian shook his head. "I just want to sleep a little..." He said and yawned. The both boys felt the blackness sneak up on them and then they both passed out.

**Yah, this was short, but this was only the "intro". Hope you liked it, and next one will be longer :)**


	2. Chapter 2 It

**Next chapter, wohoo! So, you maybe wandering: "What is going to happend this time?" And i will tell you one thing: I'm not going to tell you! Don't like, don't read. Deal? Good. Now; read and enjoy.**

_Joven's POV_

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "What happened, guys?" I asked. All i could remember was that Lasercorn had ordered pizza after we did a gamebang. I looked around in the room i woke up in. This was definitely not our studio. I searched the floor. It was really dark in here. I felt something in the corner of the room. A lamp, some oil and a lighter. I picked it up and lightened the lamp. I looked around in the room again. This looked a lot like the room in Amnesia... I looked at the floor. There was a person... I sat down beside the body and shaked it. "Mari, wake the fuck up!" I exclaimed. She blinked and looked up at me. "Joven? What happened? Where are we?!" Asked she and sat up. I shook my head. I didn't know really. I't couldn't be Amnesia, could it?

_Mari's POV_

I looked around in the room. "Is this... Amnesia?" I asked and turned my face to Joven. He slowly nodded. "But shouldn't the others be here too, then? I mean, Sohinki passed out after you so the others are maybe here as well." I said and looked into Joven's eyes. He frowned. "He did? Did you pass out too, then?" Asked he. I nodded. "Then, we have to see if the others is here!" He exclaimed. I nodded again. I followed him around in the room. It was really big. I looked down as i tripped at something. A body. I smiled. "Joven! I need the light, there is someone here!" I shouted. He immediately ran to my side and kneeled down. He raised the lantern so we could see the guys face. "Hey, Ian, wake up!" I said and shook him gently. He didn't move so i smiled annoyed. "I got no other choice, Mr. Hecox!" I raised my hand and slapped him. His eyes opened and he stared at me. "The fuck was that for?!" He exclaimed and looked at me with an angry look. I just laughed and helped him up. He looked around. "Where are we?" Asked he. "In Amnesia." Me and Joven said and laughed at Ian's confused face.

_Ian's POV_

I looked at them in confusion as they explained what they thought had happened. "Did you see if any one else passed out?" Asked Joven. I nodded. "First it was you, Joven. You said you didn't feel good. Then Sohinki looked a bit pale and passed out as well. Then Mari fell over Joven. Then Anthony said he was tired and then he just fell, like you guys. And then i felt tired too and i think i saw that Lasercorn passed out. Then i woke up when she slapped me!" I complained and looked at Mari. She gave me a chuckle as answer. "Can we search for the others now?" Asked Joven and looked around him. Me and Mari nodded. We split up in the search for the others. I had the lamp now. I looked down several times as i walked. Finnaly, i could see Lasercorn's pale, sleeping face. I smiled and leaned forward to his ear. "Daaaaviiiid! Time to wake uuuup!" I sang in his ear. His eyes flew open and he sat up. When he saw my smirking face he looked angry at me. "What the fuck, man!" He shouted. I chuckled and dragged him up on his feet. Mari and Joven walked over to us. "Where are we?" Asked Lasercorn and we told him everything.

_Lasercorns POV_

I listened to their story. "So we are in Amnesia...?" I asked. They all nodded. I looked around. I found a lamp and some oil on an old, dusty table. I picked it up. Joven handed me a lighter. "We should split up. I'll go with Mari and you, Ian, and Lasercorn can go together." Said Joven. Me and Ian cheered. "Iancorn forever!" We exclaimed. Mari sighed at us. We smiled at her and then walked in differen directions. "So, what do you think about this?" I asked Ian. He laughed at my question. "What can i think? All i know is that we are trapped in a game and two of our buddies are gone." Answered Ian. True. I looked at him and smiled. "Worried?" I asked. He smiled back at me. "Worried." He answered with a tired sigh.

_Joven's POV_

I looked at Mari. "Seen anything?" I asked she shook her head. I looked down and saw a thin trail of blood on the floor. I stopped Mari and pointed. "Should we follow it?" Asked she. I nodded. We followed the blood. At the end of the trail, there was a guy. I raised my hand in wich i held the lamp so i could see him better. Anthony had curled up in a ball and whimpered. I sat down in fron of him. "Do you have a panic attack?" I asked him. He nodded and rocked back and forth. I held a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Is it your blood?" Asked Mari. Anthony nodded again. Mari searched for the wound an Anthony's body. He raised his hand. There was a big cut over his palm. Mari tried to stop the bleeding with her T-shirt. I looked at them in silence. "How did you get that?" I asked and pointed at the wound. Anthony looked down at the floor and shook his head violently. He obviously didn't want to talk about it. Mari ripped a part of her shirt and patched up Anthony's wound. She helped him up and looked up at him. "You have to tell us sooner or later." Said she. Anthony looked scared and confused. "Uhm... Mari, i don't think we should..." I said. She looked at me. "Sorry..." She excused and looked up at Anthony. He nodded and looked down at the floor. "We have to look for the others now." I said and we walked back to the spot where we lwft the others. "Iancooorn, where aaare yooou?!" I exclaimed.

_Ian's POV_

I heard Jovens voice calling for us. I turned around to go back, but Lasercorn grabbed my arm. "Wait! What about Sohinki and Anthony?" Asked he. I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe they have found them already?" I said and started to walk in the direction of Joven's voice.

_Lasercorn's POV_

I went after Ian with slow steps. We went back to the spot where we split up. I was a little happier when i saw that they had found Anthony, and i saw that Ian just wanted to run the last way and hug his best friend. But it was something wrong. And they looked a bit dissapointed when they saw that Sohinki wasn't with us. "Hey, you found Anthony!" Ian shouted and walked over to his best friend. "What's wrong, Ant?" Asked he when he saw the expression on Anthonys face. Anthony shook his head slowly and looked behind his back several times. He looked scared and missplaced. I could tell that he had a panic attack.

_Anthony's POV_

I looked behind my back again. It was there. It stared at me with that cold eyes. This was so scary. I didn't want to talk to the other. I was afraid that i would say anything about "It" if i started to talk, so i stayed in silence. I didn't even talk when Ian appeard. So scared... I saw that "It" was coming closer now. "It" puts his hands on my shoulders and whispered with it's demonic voice. _"You know you cant avoid me forever. You got a weak mind, Anthony. You will always have that wound on your hand to make you remember that. I will take over your body in one way or another, and you know that." _It whispered. I shook my head, begged it to go away. "It" laughed. _"Just give it to me and all this can come to an end." _I shook my head again. I did want this to end, but not by giving myself away to "It". "It" smiled. _"Do i really have to hurt one of your friends toconvince you?" _ Asked "It" and pulled out the knife. "It" exited the room quietly. Was he really going to hurt one of my friends? But all of my friends was here... Oh, no!

_Mari's POV_

I looked at Anthony as he started to look pale and his eyes widened. "What's wrong?" I asked, and for the first time since we found him he opened his mouth. "We have to find Sohinki!" He exclaimed and exited the room.


	3. Chapter 3 Helping hand

**Random thing that happened today: My friend asked what SEK was. I said it was "Svenska kronor" (The money in Sweden) She said: No, that is kr! A while later she asked our teacher and she said: SEK? That is "svenska kronor". And I looked at my friend with a look that said "I told you!". And she looked back with that look that said "Damn it…" Then I teased her for that all day long… But back to the story now, right?**

_Ian's POV_

"Anthony, what are you doing?!" I shouted as he ran out of the room. He had looked so scared, so confused. But now he just ran away from us. He changed so fast. I ran after him. I could hear the others footsteps behind me. His foot disappeared around the corner. I ran a bit faster. What was wrong with my best friend?

_Anthony's POV_

I ran after "It". That thing… it was super fast. I heard that Ian screamed behind me, but I didn't care. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. "It" stopped and turned around. He walked over to me and stared into my eyes. _"You can still change your mind…" _Said "It" and dragged the knife slowly against my arm. _"Give it to me, and they will be safe. Isn't that a good deal?" _"It" smirked. I shook my head. "I will stop you, but not that way!" I exclaimed. I was really afraid of "It". But what made me even more afraid was the thought of one of my friends, killed by… "It". He chuckled. _"You know that option doesn't exist. There is only one way to stop me from killing your friends: Give me your body!" _ I knew "It" was right. But I didn't want to accept that. It had to be another way. I shook my head at him. I couldn't. I just couldn't. "It" smirked. _"I guess i have to hurt someone then…" _He chuckled and turned around. "Why can't you just kill one of them that's already here?" I asked it. He grinned. _"It's too many of them, Anthony. They can see me when I am about to kill someone and they can stop me. And I've realized that someone is alone…" _Said he and laughed. I wasn't scared anymore, I was angry. "Don't you dare touch him, or anyone else!" I yelled at him. He laughed at my reaction and turned around to keep moving forward. I fell down on my knees and screamed. I let tears of anger stream down my face.

_Joven's POV_

I stopped as I saw Anthony sitting on the floor, screaming and crying. I sat down in front of him and placed my hands on his shoulder. "Tell us what happened, Anthony. We are worried." I said. I couldn't even imagine how Ian felt about this, and much less how Anthony felt. He sobbed and nodded as the others came closer. "It… it want to take over my body and… and it is going to kill him… I don't want to but… but I have to!" He sobbed. Ian hugged him tightly. Anthony sobbed and clang to Ian's shirt as if it were his only hope of life. "What want to take over your body? Who is going to kill who? What is it that you don't want to do?" Asked Lasercorn and looked at Anthony with a confused look. "It… It want to live in my… my body and... and I don't want to give it to it but… but I have to… and…" I patted his back. "Why do you have to give it to him?" I asked. Ian tried to calm his friend. "If I don't… he is going to… to kill him… and… and I don't want that… to happened… I don't want anyone to die…" Sobbed Anthony. Mari sat down beside him. "Anthony! WHO is he going to kill?!" Asked she in a worried tone. "Sohinki… and then it probably will kill you guys a-and… I don't want to… I have to…! If I don't…" Said he and stood up. Ian grabbed his arm to be sure that he didn't run away again. Then they walked hand in hand with Anthony that led the way.

_Mari's POV_

I stared at Anthony when he told us what he saw. Was that the thing that gave him that wound? I looked at his arm. "You are bleeding again!" I exclaimed. He nodded slowly. "I know…" He said and continued on walking. "But…" I tried but he cut me off. "I'm fine, Mari!" He muttered and walked a little faster. I sighed. He couldn't give his body away, could he? And that part about Sohinki… We had to find him, now. We stopped in front of a large door. "You think this is the right one?" Lasercorn asked. "No. I know." Answered Anthony. He tried to turn the doorknob. Locked. "Yeah, what were we thinking? This is Amnesia! We have to find a key and then…" Joven was interrupted when Anthony agerly kicked the lock on the door. The door flew open with a creak. "Or we can just do like that." Ian said and stepped into the room.

_Sohinki's POV_

I couldn't get out of this room. The door was locked. Why did I even enter? I knew why. Because I wanted to find the others. _"I've watched you a while now, Matt." _Someone said. I turned around. That voice… it wasn't human. I saw someone or… more like _something._ "How do you know my name?!" I asked… "It". It smirked. _"I know everything." _Aswered it. It floated over to me and raised its knife. "Who… what are you?!" I exclaimed and backed away from "It". He chuckled. _"That is not important, because you are going to die!" _He said and tried to stab me. I dodged. Suddenly, the door opened and bumped into the wall. The thing punched me in the face before I could see who had opened the door. Or more likely kicked it. I fell to the floor. The thing bent down to give me the fatal blow. I struggled to get away from "It". Someone roared. I knew that voice. "Anthony?" I asked. Seconds later, the thing disappeared. I sat up and looked around. Anthony had tackled the thing and now he puched it several times. I looked at the others. Everyone was there. Ian grabbed a broom and helped Anthony to beat up the thing. There was only anger in their eyes.

_Lasercorn's POV_

I ran over to Sohinki and helped him to stand up. I looked over at Ian and Anthony. Their eyes was filled with anger as they beated up the thing. It just smirked and didn't really react as they puched and hit it. Mari and Joven went over to us. "You okay?" Asked Mari. Sohinki nodded and turned around to look at the fight.

_Anthony's POV_

I felt anger against this thing. I punched it hard, but it only smiled. _"You can't win, Anthony. Give up and give it to me!" _I shook my head. Now I realized how scared I was. _"Your friends will die. The grunts will separate you and then I will kill them and you will give me your body." _"It" grinned. I shook my head and backed away from it. It tosses away Ian as if he was a ragdoll. Then it went over to me. _"Just give it to me and all of this will come to an end."_ I felt the wall against my back. I wanted to scream, but I was too afraid. "S-Stay away…!" I begged "It". It caused it to laugh. It grabbed my wrists and held them over my head. It placed one of its hands on my cheek. I whimpered weakly. I felt its cold hand down my neck. It wanted to disturb me. Its hand continued up my arm. I winced. _"Just give it to me. We are friends, right?" _I shook my head. I felt its hand down my arm again. He laughed at my unsuccessful attempts to escape. _"You know it's the only way." _Said he. I was frozen in terror. Its hand slowly moved to my cheek again. "It" started to play with my ear, to disturb me. I squirmed frantically. "It" laughed. _"That's a good reaction. Give me more." _Said it. I felt tears streaming down my face. "It" chuckled. _"Good boy, Anthony!"_

_Ian's POV_

I groaned as i stood up. My vision was blurry. I blinked. When i could see clear i saw that the others stood up, but they didn't move at all. It was like they struggled to move their bodies. Then i saw Anthony and that... thing. It pressed my best friend to the wall. I grabbed the broom and walked in their direction. When i came closer i could see that Anthony cried. He cried and begged it to let go of him. It broke my heart to see him like this. I had failed to protect my friend. Again! I smashed the things head with the broom. "It" threw Anthony aside and turned around. It was angry and annoyed that i had interupted. _"What do you want?" _It asked. I looked into its dark, evil eyes. "I want you to stop hurting Anthony!" I exclaimed and looked cocky at it. It stared back at me. _"Make me!"_ He said. I hit him with the broom again. He just looked at me annoyed. _"Is that everything you got? Well, then, you will be the first one to die!"_

**Yeah, i know, kinda bad ending and that stuff, but if i didnt end it there, it would never end and i am reeeeeaaaalllly tired now. So... bye, i guess... Yeah, au revoir!**


	4. Chapter 4 Keep going

**Yey! Finnaly i can write a new fucking chapter. I know it has been a long time (Pffft, 7 days isn't a long time, Felicia!) but now I will write this shit and you will like it, bitch! Just kidding, I love you!**

_Ian's POV (Again)_

"It" grabbed the broom and jerked it from my hands. It threw it aside. It grabbed my neck and pressed me against the wall. I kicked and struggled to breath. It chuckled. _"Maybe now Anthony can change his mind. Or do I have to kill you before that happens?"_ It smirked as my face turned red and purple. "Pervert bastard!" I could barely hear whose voice it was, but suddenly the thing lose its grip of my throat. I fell to the floor and gasped for air.

_Joven's POV_

I looked at everything that happened in front of my eyes, but I couldn't move my body. When Ian's face turned purple I felt a wave of anger inside me. I tried to move my legs and to my surprise, it worked. I looked at the others. They still struggled to move. I grabbed the broom and turned my face to the thing. Ian looked like he was about to pass out any minute now. "Pervert bastard!" I exclaimed and hit the thing with the broom. "It" let go off Ian and he fell to the floor, gasping for air. I saw that the others moved now. They took some steps in my direction. "Just help Ian and Anthony!" I yelled. I hit the thing again. _"Well, well, we got a brave soul. Brave but rarely stupid!" _Hissed it and raised its hand. It felt like claws dug deep down in my skin on my chest and ripped my flesh apart. I screamed and fell down on my knees. Was this how it was supposed to end?

_Mari's POV_

"Anthony! We have to go!" I screamed. He shook with fear. "M-Mari?" Asked he. I nodded and helped him up. He looked around. "Ian…?" He looked at me. I pointed at Ian's lifeless body. He ran to his best friends side and sat down beside him. I looked over at Joven. He had three deep cuts over his chest. I ran over to him. "You are fucking insane, you know that?!" I exclaimed and tried to help him stand up. He groaned and passed out. "Damn it, Joshua!" I sighed and looked up at the thing. It chuckled. _"I'm going to find you, sooner or later." _It said and disappeared.

_Sohinki's POV_

I shook Ian's body. "Wake the fuck up, dude!" I said. He groaned as he opened his eyes. "Where is…" He was cut off when Anthony sat down beside him. "Why did you do that?!" Asked Anthony with his eyes full of tears. Ian smiled at him. "Because… you are my best friend, Ant." I smiled at them. "Hey, just get a room already." Lasercorn slapped the back off my head lightly. "Maybe we will." Said Ian and looked cocky at me. Anthony wiped his tears. "You know what, Sohinki?" He asked and stared at me. "What?" I asked and stared back. "I hate you." He said simply. I shrugged and turned around. Mari struggled to wake Joven up. I sighed and went over to them. "Stay there." I said to the others. I sat down beside Mari. She looked at me. "He isn't waking up." She said worried. I looked at Joven. "Wake up!" I said and slapped him. His eyes opened and he sat up. "The fuck?!" I laughed. "You got a little scratch." I said and pointed at the wound. He shrugged. "It doesn't hurt that much." I knew he lied. "We need a bandage." Said Mari. She opened a closet and came back with a bottle of something. I looked at it. "Sanity potion." I said simply. "I wonder…" I took the bottle and handed it over to Joven. "Drink." I said. He drank everything in the bottle. Nearly immediately, his cuts stopped bleeding. I smiled. "There we go!" I said and gave myself an applaud. Joven sighed and rolled with his eyes, but he smiled. He stood up. "Time to go?" He asked. I nodded.

_Mari's POV_

I stood up, but Sohinki did it as well and our heads bumped into each others. I blushed and murmured a 'sorry'. I looked up and saw that he had a wound on his cheek. "Why do you have that wound?" I asked. He shrugged. "That thing punched me in the face when you guys came in." He said simply. I pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood away. "Better." I said as I admired my work. "Thanks." He said and smiled.

_Lasercorn's POV_

I was about to leave when I realized that Mari and Sohinki was left in the room. I hid behind the doorframe and looked at them. This could be good. Mari wiped Sohinki's face. The others came and looked at the scene as well. I held back a giggle as they both blushed. Adorable! My eyes widened as they leaned in and kissed. I held a hand over my mouth to not laugh hysterically. I knew this was going to append sooner or later. I knew it! I smiled as they walked out of the room, both with deep red faces. I laid a hand on Sohinki's shoulder. "What did you say earlier about getting a room?" I asked and grinned. His face turned into a even darker color. "Shut up!" He exclaimed. I chuckled and chose not to tease him for this. Well, not too much at least…

**Yippie, a random ending from the top of my head! Everyone love that endings, right? (Nope) Right? Well, fuck it. ****Sayōnara!**


	5. Chapter 5 Up for adoption :(

**Hey guys… Ugh, i really hate to do this, but… I'm putting this story up for adoption. So, send a review, PM, mail me or just give me a call on skype **** I just don't feel for doing this anymore. It just feels like a waste of time. Sorry, guys.**

**E-mail: Inteokej **

**Skype: Itsmelol11**

**Good luck, guys and gals.**


End file.
